


Искры и омела

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Стайлз всегда поддерживал машину на ходу с помощью искры - просто направлял на нее поток веры, когда она ломалась, но в этот раз искра его подвела, а все почему-то твердят, что Дерек скоро вернется из поездки к Коре





	Искры и омела

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sparks and mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143547) by [thedaughterofkings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaughterofkings/pseuds/thedaughterofkings). 



– О нет, нет, детка, только не сейчас, ну же, – Стайлз роняет голову на руль, когда Роско отвечает лишь роковым чиханием. Несмотря на мольбы из-под капота сочится дымок, датчики на панели вспыхивают множеством сигналов, и машина замирает. 

– Неужели хоть до дома нельзя было доехать? – он открывает дверь с усилием чуть больше нужного. – Ты же знаешь, детка, дома я бы тебя починил. На дороге получается хуже. 

Капот со стоном поднимается, но, по крайней мере, дыма больше нет. Не то чтобы это помогло разобраться, что случилось: для него машинное нутро – тайна за семью печатями, хоть чистенькое и блестящее, хоть чумазое от сажи и смазки. Вот только Роско не сиял чистотой с тех самых пор, как достался Стайлзу. У них любовь и все дела, но губки для мытья штука отдельная. 

Со вздохом Стайлз делает шаг назад и закрывает глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться. Дурак дураком, стоит на обочине перед сломавшейся машиной, но именно так оно и работает. Надо просто поверить.

Дитоново «будь искрой» изменило его жизнь. Стайлз помнит, как он ликовал, когда рябины в мешке хватило закончить круг, и это чувство ему не надоедает. С починкой машины обычно не сразу выходит, но если его вера будет сильна, рано или поздно Стайлз добьется желаемого эффекта. Иногда нужен день-другой, но машина же сложнее горсти рябины, логично, что ей требуется больше времени. Вот почему так неудачно, что Роско не доехал до дома. Ну, по крайней мере, до кофейни недалеко, поэтому Стайлз направляет на свою машину еще один поток веры и настраивается на долгое ожидание.

С наступлением темноты приходится признать, что сегодня чуда не случится, и он звонит отцу.

– Маме, знаешь ли, было бы спокойнее, если бы ты ездил не на памятном драндулете, а на надежной машине, – сухо говорит отец, когда Стайлз пристегивается – к счастью, на переднем сидении патрульной машины, то есть звонок не отвлек его от важных дел.

– Роско абсолютно надежен! – возмущается Стайлз. – Ему просто нужно немного отдохнуть. Вот увидишь, завтра он будет как новенький.

Его уверенность совершенно непритворна, ведь он знает, что прав. После того, как Стайлз уяснил для себя искроштуки, Роско обычно возвращается в норму самое позднее на следующий день. Подумаешь, ерунда какая.

*

На следующий день Роско в норму не возвращается.

Дыма нет, что радует, но двигатель даже не чихает, когда Стайлз пытается завести машину. Полдня в кофейне в ожидании, когда заработает его вера, и Стайлз вынужден посмотреть правде в глаза: раз он тратится на еду и напитки по грабительским ценам, пока ждет, когда машина сама себя починит, можно раскошелиться и на настоящий ремонт.

Механик удивлен его появлением.

– Ты же вроде нашел себе нового механика, – хмыкает он, и Стайлз смеется.

– Нового? Роберт, в городе нет других механиков, о чем тебе отлично известно! Ты выкупаешь бизнес у них всех! Просто машина нормально ездила, не было нужды обращаться. Не знаю, что теперь не так.

– Лучше б спросил, что так, – ворчит Роберт, но замолкает, открыв капот. Он с недоверием смотрит на что-то, и Стайлз прерывает его молчание:

– Что там? Только не говори, что опять крыса!

Теперь-то смешно вспоминать, а вот вначале было противно и жутко стыдно. Роберт сказал, что крысу от двигателя без труда отличают даже самые альтернативно одаренные его клиенты. Ну а Стайлз постучал снизу. А сколько он наслушался, когда Роско снова потребовался ремонт! Вот так мумифицируется крыса под твоим капотом один несчастный раз, и ты до конца жизни заделаешься автомобильным гитлером.

Но сегодня Роберт не берет наживку, лишь спрашивает недоверчиво:

– Говоришь, ни к кому с прошлого раза не обращался?

– Да нет же! 

И тут до Стайлза доходит, что Роберт видит результаты работы икры. Остается надеяться, что без настоящих искр. Надо быстренько исправлять ситуацию.

– То есть я не обращался в другую автомастерскую. Но кое-кто заботился о моей машине, это да. Только не в мастерской! Дома! В гараже!

– Не ты, – вставляет Роберт, и убежденность в его голосе звучит как самое настоящее оскорбление. Особенно притом, что именно Стайлз приводит Роско в порядок! Но Роберт не дает возразить: – Кто бы то ни был, работа отличная, ты должен быть очень благодарен. Я уж думал, твоя колымага на части развалилась, но нет, гляди-ка, вот она здесь и даже выглядит неплохо. Приходи завтра, я тут быстро разберусь. И дальше держись этого своего приятеля – твоя старушка заслужила немного любви и нежной заботы после стольких лет у тебя.

– Эй!

*

Роберт держит слово, и на следующий день Роско снова мурлычет, как самый ласковый котик.

Пока не решает показать когти.

Иначе не скажешь, когда машина отказывается ехать второй раз за неделю.

Теперь это происходит прямо перед домом, и Стайлз может упражняться в своих искрометных трюках, не вставая с постели. Только они не работают и, снова сдав машину в мастерскую, Стайлз звонит Скотту.

– Чувак, похоже, моя искра сдохла.

– Что? Как? Почему? 

– После «что» ты пропустил «где» и «когда», – язвит Стайлз, но потом вздыхает. – Роско сломался дважды за неделю.

– А, точно, Дерек поехал в гости к Коре! – жизнерадостно отвечает Скотт, и Стайлз даже убирает от уха телефон, чтобы посмотреть на него с недоверием. Причем тут Дерек?

– Знаю, ты говорил. Он сам нам сказал, помнишь? Мы устроили вечеринку в духе «счастливого пути, передавай привет Коре, но не слишком рьяно, а то она страшная и может цапнуть»! Веселились на полную катушку, прямо как он наверняка веселится сейчас, – образ Дерека на южном пляже в окружении красоток с пышными формами почему-то оставляет во рту кислый привкус, и чтобы не задумываться об этом слишком сильно, Стайлз возвращается к насущной проблеме – своей сдувшейся искре. – Я говорю об искре, ну, ты в курсе, волшебной основанной на вере штуке? Рябиновые круги? То, как я поддерживаю свою машину на ходу?

– Твоя машина работает на рябине?

Стайлз со стоном плюхается на кровать. Если в какой ситуации и уместен излишний подростковый драматизм, то именно в такой. 

– Боже, нет, я не стану представлять, как бы это могло быть! Она работает на моей икре! На моей вере в нее! И, боюсь, у меня что-то поломалось! Потому что больше не работает!

– А, понятно, – говорит Скотт, и совершенно ясно, что ни черта ему не понятно. И, похоже, он вообще не слушает Стайлза, ведь он опять почему-то заводит разговор о Дереке: – Ты подожди чуть-чуть, Дерек приедет к Рождеству.

– Да что мне с того, – ворчит Стайлз и быстро вешает трубку, пока Скотт не уличил его во лжи. По крайней мере, проблемы с Роско немного отвлекли его от того, как он совершенно точно, ну вот ни капельки не скучает по Дереку. Отрицание? Нет, не слышал.

Скотт, однако, прав кое в чем. Скоро Рождество, и значит, Стайлзу нужно продержаться лишь неделю до начала каникул. Автобус – отстой, но он будет на нем ездить, потому что если Роско опять отвезти в автомастерскую, придется помахать ручкой припасенным к Рождеству деньгам. Отпуск, который устроила себе искра, больно бьет по карману.

*

Возможно, искра переключилась на дар пророчества: следующая неделя действительно отстойная. Стайлз опаздывает каждый день, потому что либо автобус задерживается, либо, он на него не успевает, а однажды и он не успевает, и автобус пропускает его остановку, чтобы наверстать время. И Роско по-прежнему не заводится, сколько бы искристой веры Стайлз в него не лил. Скотт совсем не помогает, только твердит про скорое возвращение Дерека. Стайлз наслушался на год вперед, спасибо большое.

Особенно притом, что от самого Дерека ни слуху, ни духу.

Нет, он не ждет ежедневных отчетов – Стайлз в курсе, что со словами у Дерека не очень, и пусть насчет его отношения к разговорам вообще еще можно было поспорить, посылать сообщения он точно ненавидит. Стайлз считает, что дело в недостатке информации от других органов чувств: Дереку не нравится невозможность ловить подсказки от запахов и сердцебиения. И все же было бы здорово получить от Дерека весточку, ну, просто чтобы знать, что с ним все в порядке.

Хорошо хоть, он знает, что Дерек нормально доехал. Кора завела инстаграм (там в основном фотографии лошадей, ничего себе сюрприз. Стайлз никогда бы не подумал, что она заядлая лошадница!) и на последнем фото она с Дереком – растрепанные и красные от солнца, они улыбаются в камеру. Ну, насколько Хейлы в принципе способны улыбаться. Постороннему человеку покажется, что камера их чем-то бесит. Но Стайлз-то собаку съел на расшифровке малейших изменений выражения лица Дерека, и это – точно широкая довольная улыбка. От нее щемит сердце. Даже притом, что дела в городе пошли на лад, улыбки Дерека – нечастая радость. И если он улыбается сейчас, далеко от Бикон Хиллз, от Стайлза, может, для него лучше уехать навсегда, может, там он будет счастливее. Полное молчание не помогает сохранять оптимизм.

Так что да, неделя дерьмовая: ни Роско, ни другого надежного способа передвижения, ни Дерека, плюс, чтоб мало не казалось, тоскливое настроение. Стайлзу бы очень пригодилось рождественское чудо.

*

Несмотря на постоянные заверения Скотта о возвращении Дерека к Рождеству, его нигде не видно. А без машины не съездить и не проверить, не прячется ли он в лофте. Ежевечерней молитве о воскресении Роско к утру не хватает страсти, и после нее Стайлз долго не может уснуть.

Рождественским утром он просыпается рано – даже слишком, ведь ему не пять лет, чтобы будить отца ни свет, ни заря из-за детского нетерпения – и он решает проверить Роско в последний раз. Если опять не заведется, то все, он закопает искру в саду и после праздников позвонит в автомастерскую.

Но когда он поворачивает ключ, Роско оживает.  
*

– Папа! Папа! Случилось рождественское чудо!

– Мне снова можно есть красное мясо? – хрипло вопрошает отец, не открывая глаз, чтобы не мучиться от яркого света люстры, включенной ворвавшимся в спальню Стайлзом.

– Неа, и ты мне еще спасибо скажешь за вкуснейший пирог с чечевицей и кудрявой капустой, который я приготовлю немного позже, потому что ты вообще не захочешь ни кусочечка ужасного вредного для сердца красного мяса! Нет, папа, Роско снова на ходу! Это рождественское чудо!

– А, значит, Дерек вернулся? Скажи ему, чтоб приходил ужинать, отказ не принимается. Пусть пирога твоего поест, чечевично-капустного, – отец накрывается одеялом с головой, ясно давая понять, что разговор закончен.

– Дался вам всем этот Дерек, – ворчит Стайлз, отмахиваясь от внутреннего голоса, подозрительно похожего на голос Лидии, который ехидно тянет: «Кто бы говорил!»

Они с Роско все равно поедут кататься, почему бы не прокатиться к Дереку и не проверить, прав ли папа, и если прав, не передать приглашение?

И действительно, камаро стоит у входа, и Стайлз быстренько паркуется на привычном месте рядом. Наскоро осмотрев машину, он не находит новых царапин и вмятин, а значит, есть надежда, что по пути домой Дерек не нацеплял на себя всех встречных маньячек. У него талант – или его прокляли в младенчестве. Наверное, Талия забыла пригласить на крестины кого-то из лесных ведьм.

С последним ласковым похлопыванием по капоту Стайлз наконец отворачивается от камаро и поднимается в лофт. Лифт до сих пор не починили после очередных сверхъестественных разборок три месяца назад, и у Стайлза полно времени, чтобы продумать формулировку. Поэтому когда Дерек открывает дверь, он, конечно, чертовски красноречив:

– Ужинать будешь? – очевидно шокированный, Дерек таращит глаза, и Стайлз торопится пояснить: – Я имею в виду, с папой! – Дерек неудачно вдыхает и, поперхнувшись, начинает кашлять. – И со мной! Не как свидание! Я не приглашаю тебя на свидание! Только не с отцом! Просто ужин. Рождественский. Скотт и его мама тоже придут! Сегодня?

– Я не хочу мешать, – выдавливает Дерек, и Стайлз возводит глаза к потолку.

– Чувак, мы приглашаем тебя, как ты можешь помешать, если ты приглашен. А, и не надо ничего приносить. Мы с Мелиссой со всем разберемся. Увидимся вечером? В шесть?

Дерек кивает, и Стайлз отвечает ему улыбкой и поднятыми большими пальцами, полностью довольный собой. Только в машине он соображает, что даже не зашел в лофт, весь их неловкий разговор состоялся на пороге, и он абсолютно забыл рассказать Дереку о злоключениях Роско в его отсутствие.

Ну что ж, они увидятся сегодня вечером.

И пусть это совершенно точно не свидание, сама мысль вызывает мурашки.

*

Традиция устраивать рождественский ужин с Макколами сложилась много лет назад, и они всегда дико галдят, будто собралась целая толпа, а не четыре человека. Ну, сейчас пятеро. Но Дерек болтливостью не отличается, и не очень-то влияет на уровень шума.

Но ему, кажется, приятно просто присутствовать. Стайлз украдкой глядит на него: баюкая бокал пряного вина по отцовскому спецрецепту, Дерек сидит себе, сверкает глазами на очередной Мелиссин рождественский каламбур (у нее их много в репертуаре, не зря же Стайлз ее любит). Хоть Стайлз и сказал ничего не приносить, Дерек пришел не с пустыми руками, а с дорогущим шоколад, из-за которого отец и Мелисса чуть не подрались, и с вкусным яблочным пирогом.

– Он больше подходит ко Дню Благодарения, – извиняется Дерек. Его уши медленно набирают цвет – глаз не оторвать, – но это мамин рецепт и она всегда делала его и на Рождество тоже.

– Испек?! – удивляется Скотт с полным ртом, отчего получается что-то похожее на «ыищок?!» Стайлз не тратит время на ерунду – он глотает, почти не жуя. Ошибка новичка, Скотти. Нечего болтать, когда так вкусно. Нужно помалкивать и работать челюстями.

Хотя все уже здорово набили живот праздничной вкуснятиной, пирог исчезает с космической быстротой, не остается даже крошек, когда Стайлзу удается вырвать форму из загребущих лап Скотта. Возможно, не обошлось без самой капельки рябины, отчего Скотт чихнул в неподходящий момент (Стайлз припрятал рябину и аконит в каждой комнате – лучше перестраховаться, чем потом жалеть), но в любви и на войне все средства хороши, а тут и то, и другое, как ни крути. Пока Дерек раздумывает, не вмешаться ли, наученные многолетним опытом родители не отвлекаются от дареного шоколада.

Довольно скоро праздник заканчивается.

Сегодня канун Рождества, поэтому подарками они не обмениваются. Все сыты, посуда вымыта, Макколы и с ними Дерек прощаются. Стайлз всегда проводит Рождество вдвоем с отцом, но он уже думает, не зайти ли к Дереку завтра. В конце концов, Кора в Южной Америке, а кроме нее у него здесь никого нет. Питер не в счет – никаким семейным узам не выдержать столько смертельных схваток. Он вполне сойдет за союзника, но представлять Дерека в его обществе на Рождество не получается.

Когда гости расходятся, папа отправляется на работу. Последние пару лет он берет ночную смену в Сочельник, чтобы те, у кого семьи больше, а дети меньше, провели его дома. Некоторые жалеют Стайлза, но на самом деле он гордится отцом. У Салли, например, трое детей младше десяти лет, и они будут вне себя, если мама не встретит с ними Рождество. Раз отец может обеспечить им эту радость, взяв ночную смену, то с чего бы Стайлзу жаловаться.

Он еще немного сидит в сети после папиного ухода, потом укладывается в постель. Перед сном он смотрит трейлер «Бамблби», нового фильма про трансформеров, и вместо Санты с его маленькими помощниками Стайлзовы сны полны автоботов, десептиконов и взрывов. Дерек Хейл почему-то исполняет роль Меган Фокс.

Между прочим, короткая оранжевая майка офигенно ему идет.

Напоминает старую футболку в сине-оранжевую полоску, которую он заставил Дерека примерить для Дэнни.

Добрые старые времена.

*

Когда что-то будит его среди ночи, Стайлз спросонья думает, что отец вернулся раньше времени. Но выглянув в окно, он не видит патрульной машины.

Зато в гараже горит свет.

Первой приходит в голову мысль, что Роско – трансформер.

Вторая – что кто-то пытается его угнать.

Но он быстро отбрасывает их обе, потому что они одинаково бредовые. Будь Роско пришельцем из иных миров, он бы триста раз уже трансформировался, с чего бы ему дожидаться ночи на Рождество. И если кто-то действительно пытается его угнать, то придется дать бедняге баблишка, ведь на Роско ему ничего не заработать. 

Однако свет в гараже горит, и Стайлз точно знает, что его там не было, когда он ложился спать. Нужно срочно разобраться.

*

Прошептав желание остаться невидимым и неслышимым и вооружившись безотказной битой, Стайлз крадется вниз и выходит из дома. Когда он осторожно приближается, из гаража доносится тихое поскрипывание и металлический скрежет, который трудно объяснить, пока он не распахивает дверь и не обнаруживает… Дерека Хейла, согнувшегося над двигателем Роско. Это так похоже на сцену из сна, что приходится ущипнуть себя.

Но затем Дерек резко выпрямляется – значит, Стайлзу действительно удалось подобраться незаметно – и с громким «бамс» бьется головой о капот.

Слетевшее с его губ ругательство слишком заковыристое, чтобы Стайлз мог придумать его во сне. (Но он мысленно записывает, хоть и морщится).

– Стайлз!

– Дерек! 

Жаль, ему не хватило ума взять фонарик, можно было бы нормально допросить Дерека.

– Ты что тут делаешь? Пытаешься угнать Роско? Признавайся!

– Что? Нет! – у Дерека по-прежнему ошарашенный вид. А должен бы уже привыкнуть к закидонам Стайлза. Но, кажется, внезапное появление Стайлза и впрямь его нахлобучило, потому что он замирает с отверткой в одной руке и неопознанной блестящей запчастью в другой. – Я просто хотел закончить. Вчера у меня не было всех нужных частей.

Пришла очередь Стайлза ничего не понимать.

– Закончить что? – начинает он, но потом шоры вдруг спадают с его глаз.

– Скотт! – восклицает он, и Дерек хмурится.

– Скотт?

– Да! Скотт! Это объясняет его одержимость тобой!

– Скотт одержим мной? – уточняет Дерек и не похоже, чтобы он был доволен подобным поворотом событий.

Стайлз не обращает внимания, улики наконец складываются в его мозгу во внятную картину.

– Ты другой механик! Прости, что я сомневался в тебе, Роберт.

Брови Дерека сходятся еще ближе.

– Роберт?

– Первый механик Роско, не тупи, – рассеянно поясняет Стайлз, затем ахает и хватается за сердце, едва не долбанувшись в процессе битой. 

– Я подделка! – восклицает он в ужасе, и Дерек откладывает отвертку и загадочную запчасть и, обойдя Роско, с обеспокоенным видом подходит ближе.

– О чем ты говоришь? – Голос у него тоже обеспокоенный.

– Я подделка! – повторяет Стайлз. – Все это время мою машину чинил ты! Что еще окажется ложью? Может, я даже не искра!

Дерек берет его за руку и сжимает нежно, но твердо.

– Стайлз, дыши. Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Тебя так расстраивает, что я чинил твою машину? Я больше не буду.

– Нет, – Стайлз качает головой, – боже мой, прости, пожалуйста, чини дальше. Выходит, если бы не ты, Роско отправился бы на свалку уже два раза!

– На самом деле десять раз, – бормочет Дерек, и Стайлз смотрит на него с прищуром. 

– И сколько времени ты занимаешься ремонтом моей машины?

Дерек не их тех, кто неловко мнется вместо ответа, но отвечать он точно не хочет. И все же он говорит: 

– После канимы? Было бы неправильно, если бы твоя машина расплачивалась за мои ошибки.

Возникает странная пауза, из-за которой Стайлзу приходит в голову, что «твоя машина» – совсем не то, что Дерек хотел сказать. Но сейчас ему не до того.

– О боже, ну ты даешь, – стонет он и наконец выпускает руку Дерека, чтобы закрыть лицо руками. Очень не хватает какой-нибудь твердой поверхности, чтобы побиться об нее лбом. – Нет, это я даю. Нет, погоди-ка, знаешь, кто дает? Скотт! Он знал с самого начала и ничего не сказал мне!

– Я по-прежнему ничего не понимаю, – признается Дерек, и Стайлз вздыхает, ему вдруг становится стыдно.

– Я не знал, что ты ремонтируешь мою машину, – начинает он, и Дерек сухо вставляет:

– Это я понял.

– Молчи, – осаживает его сердито Стайлз и затем пытается собрать мысли в кучку. – Я не знал, что ты ремонтируешь мою машину, потому что я думал, что делаю это сам. Искрой.

– Что.

– Ну да-а-а, – ноет Стайлз, – это редкостный бред… Я такой дурак! О чем я только думал! Просто… искра и то, что Роско перестал дурить, случились в одно и то же время! Тогда в этом была логика! И никто мне ничего не сказал, откуда мне было знать!

– Ты думал, что твоя искра ремонтирует машину? – для человека с вечно мрачным выражением лица у Дерека поразительно плохо получается прятать улыбку.

– Да иди ты, – ворчит Стайлз и вопрошает, пытаясь сменить тему: – А почему ты продолжаешь возиться с джипом сейчас, я же перестал сбивать им каним?

Дерек опускает голову, но не пытается скрыть румянец, который поднимается от шеи.

– Я знаю, что он для тебя важен, – начинает он, потом с сомнением замолкает. Пока он молчит, Стайлз не дышит, волнуясь. На секунду перехватив его взгляд, Дерек сглатывает и решается продолжить немного хриплым голосом: – а ты важен для меня.

– Ох, – выдыхает Стайлз. Он не знает, чего ожидал, но точно не этого. Однако он бы надеялся, если бы посмел. – А почему ты ничего не говорил? – спрашивает он через секунду не менее хриплым, чем у Дерека, голосом.

– Ты был совсем мелкий. А я был сломлен. Не было… я не видел смысла. Я все испортил… наделал столько непоправимых ошибок, которые нельзя было исправить. Я не хотел испортить тебя, я просто не мог. Я мог только исправить твою машину.

– Теперь я старше, – тихо отвечает Стайлз, подходя ближе, осторожно, но решительно, – и ты не сломлен. Не стану обещать, что ни один из нас не накосячит, но думаю, я уже доказал, что справлюсь с любыми твоими косяками и наоборот.

Когда Дерек поднимает голову, от его взгляда у Стайлза спирает дыхание. В нем смесь страха, неприкрытой надежды и любви – она придает сил поднять целый мир, и в то же время он боится уронить самую большую ценность во вселенной. Ему отчаянно хочется поцеловать Дерека, но храбрости не хватает.

Неожиданный хлопок заставляет их обоих посмотреть вверх.

Над ними появилась ветка омелы. Она висит в воздухе и мягко светится, отчего на лице Дерека появляются тени. Но они не прячут расцветающей на нем улыбки.

– Никуда твоя искра не делась, – поддразнивает он и Стайлзова попытка ожечь его гневным взглядом, кажется, тоже больше похожа на улыбку.

– Думаю, она пытается намекнуть тебе на что-то, – он прикусывает губу, пытаясь перестать улыбаться, хотя его попытка обречена на неудачу. Дерек издевательски поднимает брови, но движения выдают его – одна рука ложится Стайлзу на щеку, другая на талию.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – говорит он, повторяя их диалог, и наконец тянется поцеловать Стайлза.

И за миг до того, как закрыть глаза, Стайлз видит, как загораются фары Роско.


End file.
